Tower Prep Smoke And Mirrors
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This is a long term Tower Prep fan fiction that stays true to the original characters and will be updated is is a reboot of a previous popular Tower Prep fanfic that was unfinished and had very bad grammar because of my age.Everyone that still loves Tower Prep enjoy and as always comment each chapter good or bad it's the motivation :).
1. Chapter 1 The Beggining

Ian slowly blinked his eyes open the sunlight streaming into them . Running a hand through his hair he raised up groaning "where am I?" he muttered looking around the strange unfamiliar room that he was in .  
>Ian began thinking back to what he last remembered happening . He had gotten into trouble and was suspended from school for getting into another fight with a bully who had been picking on his friend who couldn't defend himself and then gotten into an argument with his parents because of it . They were angry and had told him that there were other ways of doing things and that instead of always trying to do things himself and getting into trouble he should get help from the teachers or someone else .<br>They just didn't get it that this wasn't always possible and he wasn't going to just stand by and watch people who couldn't defend themselves get picked on especially one of his friends, if he got in trouble for it so be it .  
>The last thing he remembered was being in his room playing a computer game when something strange happened ...<p>[Earlier]<p>

Ian smirked quickly pressing the buttons on his controller "to easy"he said with a small laugh and then scrunched his eyes a bit looking down at the screen as a new player came into the game and began attacking him .  
>The player was very good and were actually giving him some trouble "Whisper119" he said looking down at the screen smirking again he began pushing the buttons even more quickly and laughed when he won "got ya Whisper"he said leaning back in his chair a bit .<br>"but you loved the challenge didn't you Ian", He scrunched his eyes leaning forward "So your a girl that's cool"he said, "the challenge Ian you relished it did you not?"the voice asked .  
>Ian shrugged his shoulders a bit "Yeah I guess I do and wait...how did you know my name?"he asked confused "do we know each other?"he asked . He raised an eyebrow when there was silence "whisper do yo..."he cringed as a piercing noise started playing .<p>

Ian blinked snapping back into reality as the door busted open and a group of guys walked into the room . He jumped up looking around frantically "where am I?" he asked much more alert now .  
>One of the boys laughed looking at him the others chuckling "woah calm down there tiger" . Ian looked at them "where am I!" he exclaimed . The boys looked at each other "Tower Prep" the boy answered simply .<br>Ian blinked narrowing his eyes "Tower Prep? I have no idea what's going on" . Another of the boys laughed walking forward patting Ian's shoulder "Do any of us really"he laughed then slid a card out of his pocket .  
>He flashed it in front of Ian's face "until orientation that is"the boys all laughed . Ian just looked at him still confused and freaked out . He reached forward taking the card looking at it .<br>The card had directions or what looked to be directions written on it the joker card . The boys grabbed some things and threw their hands up walking out of the room "goodluck newbie" they called out as they left .

Ian looked up at them and then back down at the card and stood there for a moment before crumbling it up in his hands and sticking it into his pocket "screw this I'm out of here" he said going out through the door into the hallway and out of the front doors .  
>He looked around at the huge campus people walking around in uniforms and shook his head running toward the forest . He ran the trees rushing by him and looked around it was like running through a maze but he was determined to find his way out of this place .<br>He continued running until he found a path that didn't lead back to the same one and then his jaw almost dropped at what he seen . He stopped staring at a huge wall about twenty five feet tall and further around than you could see .  
>Ian swallowed "this isn't good"he said then his head whipped to the side as a flash went through his mind of some people? coming into the forest . He quickly rushed behind a few bushes and narrowed his eyes as a group of things that he had never seen before wearing helmets with green lights came where he had been standing looking around .<br>He watched them closely wondering what they were and listened as they made odd noises, was that how they communicated? He waited until they were far enough away and then ran around the other way back out of the forest .

Ian took a deep breath and sighed "guess I'm stuck for now"he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the crumbled up card reading it following the directions it said to go . He looked up at a pair of doors and opened them walking inside .  
>It was very dark in the room and he scrunched his eyes looking as he walked inside, it seemed like a gym of some sort . He then moved to the side after another flash went through his mind and someone went flying by him then another bumping him .<br>A few more people went by him and then one bumped him harder . He looked at them it was a guy in what looked like a uniform . Ian dodged and ducked under the stick the guy swung at him catching it and flipping it grappling around with the guy throwing him down holding on to the guy as he got up and went to tackle him .  
>"Cal!" a deep voice called out . Ian and the boy were pulled apart . The boy smirked "He was in the battle zone so" . Ian scrunched his eyes and looked at him "I don't know where the hell I'm at okay and you and your little goons tried to jump me!'he exclaimed lunging at him again .<br>The large man blocked Ian pushing him back "Cal get to the locker room now"he said pushing him off toward it . He looked at Ian "Mr Archer go on"he said .  
>Ian narrowed his eyes "how do you know my name and where am I?"he asked "how did I get here?" . The man looked at him almost sadly "go on MR Archer"he said walking off toward the direction the other boy had .<p>

Ian busted through the doors shaking his head looking around . He spotted a girl and stopped her "hey!"he called out "could you tell me where exactly orientation is?"he asked . The girl looked at him "right over there"she pointed to a building "but you can't go inside orientation can't be interrupted once it's started" .  
>Ian nodded "thanks"he said ignoring what she said going off toward the building . "Wait you can't your not even in uniform!" the girl called out . Ian looked back 'sorry I need answers"he said stopping at the doors taking a deep breath and entering the building .<br>He looked around the dark room and stopped staring as he watched a group of kids his age sitting in chairs with laptops and headphones staring at them a large screen playing up toward the front .  
>He just stared at them "what the hell..."he muttered he then snapped back into it as a voice came over what he guessed was an intercom, "Ian Archer report to the headmasters office please now" .<br>Ian looked up "headmasters office?" . He shook his head walking back out of the room and stopped as the same girl he'd asked about orientation before walked up she had long curly blonde hair and pale skin with blue eyes .  
>"I told you"she said looking at him "I can show you where the headmasters office is come on"she said walking in front of him . Ian just shook his head all of this was to overwhelming . "all right thanks"he said following behind her .<p>

He followed behind the girl and as they walked he blinked accidentally bumping into someone and looked back "oh sorry" he said . The girl turned around toward him still walking with another girl her brown hair waving "I can't stand kids who can't get with the program"she said turning back around and continuing on .  
>Ian scrunched his eyes looking back at her "Yeah there the worst"he said sarcastically turning back around following the girl the brown haired girl glancing back . The girl stopped outside of a door "here we are"she said looking at Ian .<br>Ian nodded "thanks I'm Ian" he said reaching out his hand . The girl looked down at it and reached out shaking it "Cassy"she said with a smile "good luck Ian"she said before walking off .  
>Ian watched the girl walk off and then looked toward the door and opened it walking inside "I was called here?"he said staring at the back of a older man in a suit .<br>The man turned around looking at him with a welcoming look on his face "yes Ian sit down please"he motions toward the chair in front of his desk . Ian warily sits down in the chair .  
>The man sits down in the chair behind his desk "i'm sure you have many questions Ian" . Ian raised an eyebrow "you got that right where am I?"he asked . The man rested his chin on his hands "Tower Prep" .<br>Ian rolled his eyes "yeah I got that but where is this place and why am I here?"he asked . The man stood up looking out the window "Where your at geographically isn't important Ian but what your here for is"he said .  
>He stared off out the window "Tower Prep is a school made made for those like you who are...special"he said "and the purpose of Tower Prep is to help you reach your maximum potential with your special ability's and to help you learn about yourself in a place where you can fit in" . he said turning back toward Ian .<br>Ian narrowed his eyes "so im here to reach my maximum potential and learn more about myself"he says sarcastically . The man grins a bit sitting down "yes Ian have you not always felt like you were a step ahead of everyone in life"he says looking at him .  
>Ian shrugs "yeah I guess" . He nods "like I said everyone here is special just like you and instead of it causing problems here we help you to master and achieve your special ability's .<br>He looked at the man for a moment trying to gauge him but got nothing . The man stood up "You will receive your schedule and everything else you need later today and will start classes tomorrow so for now are there any more questions MR Archer?" .  
>Ian looked up at him "yeah"he said "one big one" . The man turned looking at him "yes Ian your parents know that your here" . Ians eyes widened and he sat there in shock .<br>[Next Chapter [Chapter 2-New Faces].

[As usual guys comment on each chapter good or bad it's what keeps me going and the more I get the faster the chapters usually come out :p.]. 


	2. Chapter 2-New Faces

The next day Ian blinked waking up with a looked over to the dresser beside his bed seeing his Tower Prep uniform that had been laid out .  
>He quickly got himself ready and then walked out of his room into the hallway which was empty .He scrunched his eyes wondering why there wasn't anyone else going to class .<br>He pulled out his schedule looking down at it and finally found the room opening the door and walking inside .

"Hello there Mr Archer little late are we?" a man who he guessed was the teacher called out the students laughing .Ian just stayed quiet still trying to figure all of this out .  
>He sat down at a desk and glanced back noticing the girl from the other day with Brown hair that had said she hated kids who couldn't get with the program .<br>He couldn't help but smirk a little .

"Mr Forest as I was saying do you know the answer to the question?" the teacher asked . Ian watched as a boy with short brown hair fixed his glasses and laughed a bit .

"No sir I do not ." he said smiling "that lesson you taught us the other day was just so riveting that I was still caught up on it ."

"Nice try Mr Forest but you know that won't work on me ." he said "but since you found the last lesson so interesting you can have double homework tonight and right me a essay on it ."

Gabe groaned putting his head in his hands the other students chuckling .

Ian held back a bit of a laugh and then turned his head back around and scrunched his eyes looking down at something sitting on his desk . He reached over flipping it "A note?" he said quickly unfolding the paper and opening it up .  
>He scrunched his eyes as he scanned through reading it and they widened .<p>

~I'm scared to~

Ian blinked looking around after reading the note, just then the bell rang and Ian quickly rushed up picking up his things and started toward the door .

"Mr Archer" another called walking into the room "we won't take to much of your time I promise ." he said laying his things down up front .

Ian blinked walking back and sitting down confused . Someone else were scared to ? and why did they give the note to him ? After class was over Ian headed out into the halls and back to his room . He waited until his room mates had fallen asleep and headed back outside carefully making sure not to get caught, then headed out into the forest again .

He stopped once he was there looking around in the dark trying to remember the paths that he had taken yesterday that just led back to where he started and the ones that led to the huge wall .  
>An idea had come to him , It may be impossible to get over the wall but there was no way that it could go on all the way around forever . Once he had a good idea of which way to get he started running .<br>It seemed like he had been running for awhile now and the wall was still going on but then he slid to a stop his jaw dropping at what he saw .

Waves crashed and went around as off the edge of a cliff they were surrounded by the ocean . Ian just stood there "No way..." he said shaking his head . He kicked the dirt into the water angrily then turned around to head back .  
>He stopped as he heard a bit of noise and then a flash went through his mind and he quickly moved behind some bushes .<p>

"there's got to be a way out and we'll find it" he heard a voice say . He scrunched his eyes the voice sounded familiar .

"it's so freaky out here at night ." another voice said, a girls voice .

"you got that righhh... ah!" Gabe tripped but was caught by the other two "come on Gabe! be careful ."

Ian looked out as the group walked by it was the guy with short brown hair from before in class and the girl with brown hair that he'd bumped into on the first day along with another girl with black hair .  
>He looked up and a flash went through his mind again this time of those guys from the forest with those green lights coming .<p>

"hey! over here come on hurry !"

Startled the three looked over surprised to see Ian behind the bush .

"Hurry up those things are coming! ' he said waving for them to come on .

They looked over starting to hear the sounds "gnombs...' the girl with brown hair said nodded to them "come on guys" she said as the three rushed behind the bush with him watching as the green lights appeared and the things walked by looking around .  
>Ian watched "are you guys trying to get out to ?" he asked glancing at them then back to the things .<p>

The girl nodded "we've been planning this for weeks" she said then everyone let out a sigh of relief as the things passed on by .

Everyone stepped out from behind the bushes and Ian looked at them "what are those things?" he asked

Gabe laughed "oh those there gnombs pretty much the booogeymen of Tower Prep and the reason know one comes into the forests especially at night" he said "i'm Gabe by the way" he said eagerly extending his hand to shake .  
>Ian looked at him and slowly shook it "Ian" he said looking at him .<p>

The girl with black hair nodded "Suki" she said smiling .

"CJ" Ian looked over as the girl with brown hair said her name and he raised an eyebrow "you?" he said looking at her "you'r trying to escape miss get with the program " .

CJ looked down for a moment almost blushing a bit then shrugged "We didn't want them to find out about the plan best way to stay under the grid is to blend in" she said

He just looked at them and they all walked back a bit and sat down in a circle "so the same thing happened with all of us? he asked "the weird buzzing noise and then boom were here in Tower Prep?" he asked .

Gabe nodded "I guess so I was meeting to see if I was going to Juvi and then in the elevator the noise then bam I wake up here int Tower Prep" .Ian raised an eyebrow "Juvi for what?" .

Gabe shrugged laughing "uh long story" he said an Ian grinned a bit .

Suki nodded "Me to I was up in my room and my parents were arguing" she shrugged "I put on my headphones and instead of music the buzzing and I woke up here to" she said looking at them .

Ian looked over at CJ "and you?" he asked .

CJ just looked down and shrugged "I don't remember my life before Tower Prep" she said truthfully .

Ian scrunched his eyes looking at her "then why do you want to escape ? "he asked

CJ thought about it and shook her head "I don't know I think that if I can get out of Tower Prep then maybe I will get my memory back and be able to figure things out" she said looking down .

Gabe sighed "were kinda screwed at the moment though now that from what you told us we know that there's a huge wall and ocean keeping us from getting out of here any time soon" he said everyone's mood darkening a bit .  
>Ian thought about it and then looked at them " hey we'll figure something out we can't just give up like that right?" he asked slapping Gabes shoulder lightly .<p>

CJ looked up and smiled, Suki and Gabe laughing nodding "guess you'r right" they said then they looked at CJ "should we show him?" they asked .

Ian blinked a bit looking at them "show me what?" he asked .

CJ smiled "yeah we'll show him" she said as they all got up to head back .

Once they got to the edge of the forest they stopped "crap the security's already turned on" Gabe said as they all watched tons of green laser lights flashing across and around each other moving around .  
>CJ watched them moving "if you touch them the alarms will go off" she said and Ian watched them .<p>

He nodded "I can get you across my ability can help me know which way the lasers are going and I can tell you which way to go" he said and they nodded.

Ian watched them and the lasers closely as they walked out from the bushes "go right now!" he said watching "left...now and jump!" he sighed as they didn't touch the lasers "left again and then straight and duck!" "now straight run" .

They made it across and all laughed high fivinf each other bu then looked over the gnombs coming to the edge of the forest where Ian was "Ian look out!" CJ called out .

Ian quickly turned and looked blocking a punch from one of the gonombs ducking under a punch from another of them .

CJ and Suki moved a bit wanting to help but Gabe stopped them "hold on hold on look" he said watching .

Ian caught another of the gnombs shots and flipped it over stomping on it parrying the kick of the next knocking the other gnomb into it as he jumped back blocking another punch and kicked the last gnomb in the chest .  
>He then turned looking at the lasers making his way across them easily with his preflex and sighed once he was across laughing looking at them .<p>

They laughed all amazed and then rushed back into the building .

Ian crawled through a small hole and then blinked as he raised his head up through and stood up walking inside .

They laughed "here it is this is where we planned everything and the only place in all of Tower Prep that is completely secret and not monitored or guarded" they said.

Ian nodded "awesome" he said looking around .

CJ frowned looking down thought "I don't know what there really is to plan now though now that we know there's no way out " .

Ian looked at them "hey I told you guy's we can't give up that easily we'll figure out what exactly this place is and what there up to and we will get out okay" he said looking at them

Gabe nodded but then shrugged "but even if we do then what, if there telling the truth and our parents know that were here what will we have?" he asked Suki and CJ looking down.

Ian looked and them looking down for a moment thinking and then looked back up "then well have each other" he said with a grin extending his hand out making a fist .

Gabe laughed and extended his fist CJ and Suki looking at each other and smiling putting there fists in to .

[Next Chapter 3-Discovery].  
> <p>


End file.
